


Am I Gay or Homophobic?

by Bananly



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, sylvain is a stupid man convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananly/pseuds/Bananly
Summary: Sylvain comes to Ingrid with a problem, and Ingrid really is already underpaid when it comes to dealing with Sylvain's problems. Maybe this once she'll actually help though.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Am I Gay or Homophobic?

Sylvain wasn’t the type to openly panic about much, but when he slammed into the dining hall and hurriedly sat next to Ingrid, she was certain her lunch was about to be ruined. With that in mind, she took another bite of her meal, hoping to savor the taste in the seconds left until Sylvain opened his mouth.

“Ingrid, am I homophobic?”

Freezing in place to prevent herself from spitting out her food, she tried to register the question as she slowly chewed and swallowed. Her brain did the math, was he homophobic when he was friends with a bunch of bi and gay people who he adored to death? Certainly exceptionalism existed but she doesn’t remember him being weird about it since they were young. Sitting up straight, she turned her head to him properly and tried to give him the most unamused look she could muster.

“No, Sylvain. You’re not homophobic. Why on Earth would you ask that?”

The man looked around for a moment, before ducking his head down and into her personal space to whisper. 

“I think I’m being homophobic to Ashe.”

Eyeing him carefully, she put her fork down and sighed. She supposed she’d have to save her lunch for later, seeing how upset he was. Standing up, she grabbed at his forearm and dragged him away, determined to not have this conversation in public for the sake of both their reputations. Or what was left of Sylvain’s, at the very least.

“Woah Ingrid, where are we going?” 

Not bothering to stop, but at least letting go of his arm so he can walk by himself, she gave him a withering glance. “I’m not talking about this in public.”

Stopping in front of her room, she quickly unlocked the door and shoved him in. This way none of Sylvain’s exes or any of their friends could interrupt them. Ingrid motioned for him to sit at her desk seat before crossing her arms.

“Okay, now that we have some privacy, can you explain yourself? Why are you homophobic.”

Moving in the chair until he was practically straddling it, and crossing his arms over the back he looked nervous as he began to admit to his sins.

“So, Ashe is bi right?” He paused, debating on his wording despite having practiced it on his way, “Every time I see Ashe with another dude I get like… mad. I just imagine him doing… stuff. With the guy, and get really mad. It won’t stop!”

Pressing her hands against her face as he explained, Ingrid really regretted, yet again, knowing this man. Silence spread between them as she mentally picked the path she was willing to take today. How emotionally invested was she willing to be in this absolute hogwash of a conversation.

She might as well clarify his problem first, so she repeated it back to him. “You get mad thinking about Ashe with other men?” 

“Yeah, like I imagine them going back to his room, and Ashe being sweet even as the guy pins him to--”

Ingrid’s upper lip raised in disgust, “Shut. Up. I don’t want to hear about that.” 

Hiding his face in his arms, he let out a dramatic sigh, causing Ingrid to shake off her irritation to look at him again. Grumbling, she crossed her legs and rested an elbow against her knee.

“Do you ever get mad thinking about Felix with guys? Or the professor? ”

Voice muffled, he shook his head, “No, not really. Also, the professor? Really? Gross.”

She stared at him for a moment, before making a realization. A realization she wasn’t ready for. If she wasn’t ready, neither was he. 

“You’ve never gotten mad when a girl got with a guy?”

Tilting his head to look at her, he gave a moment to think about it before replying, “Why would I let that get to me, that’s just how girls are.”

Ingrid felt her eyebrow itching to twitch off her face, and she met his stupidity with silence before continuing on her unfortunate mission. 

“Maybe you’re… jealous?”

As Sylvain is prone to do, he quickly brushed unwanted answers away. Sitting up properly he laughed, a bit too forced for Ingrid’s tastes.

“Jealous! Jealous of Ashe getting it on? C’mon you know I get plenty anyway.” 

This time, Ingrid could not hold herself back from leaning down, scooping a stray book off the floor, and throwing it at Sylvain. Despite all the warning time he had while she grabbed the book, it still gave a satisfying thunk as it hit him. However, this just caused him to laugh more, even as he rubbed his soon to be bruised head. 

“Obviously, Sylvain, I meant jealous of the other men. Do _you_ want to be the one… ugh I can’t believe I’m asking this… do you want to be the one in Ashe’s bed?”

Freezing in place, the abrupt end to his laughter caused the room to become silent as he absorbed her question. Then, in a twist of fate, his face became encompassed in a blush that Ingrid couldn’t ignore, especially since she can’t remember the last time she saw him in such a state. He blinked a few times, before picking up the book she’d thrown and turning to put it on her desk. 

“That’s dumb because I’m not gay. Oh look Ingrid, didn’t you almost fall off your horse last battle? No wonder, you haven’t been brushing up on the basics! Wow and I thought I was supposed to be the slacker!”

She thought back to the blushing face now facing away from him, staring at his back as he opened a dusty textbook from academy days and tried his best to urge her to change topics. Usually she’d be happy to end the conversation here, unwilling to push further… but she’d seen the looks Ashe gave Sylvain. Maybe she can do them both a favor.

“Maybe you should just try it. I mean- uh, kissing? Ashe. Just to see.”

From this angle Ingrid saw Sylvain’s shoulders tense, hands pausing on the textbook before he looked over his shoulder and tried to beckon her closer. “Oh now you’re against studying Ingrid? That’s so unlike you! You never want to talk about kissing with me.”

Letting out a sigh, she tried to push herself to be a good friend- something that, maybe if she looked back on all the times she didn’t press him further, she wasn’t the greatest at. So, maybe it was time to make herself more vulnerable than she’d like, showing her throat as an offer of peace.

“We’re in the middle of a war Sylvain, we don’t know who will be around after each fight. Not to mention all the reconnaissance missions… wouldn’t it be better to find out now then regret later? Either of you could die soon. I could die soon! I don’t want our last conversation being you brushing me off.”

The angle of conversation seemed to be expected by Sylvain, but the intensity didn’t stop his eyes from darkening as he looked toward the wall behind her. Ingrid felt like she should say more, but before she could he opened his mouth.

“Yeah, I know that. Maybe you’re right. I’m not going to die easy, but… each battle has been getting harder. I’ll think about it.” Unsure if he was being honest or brushing her off again, she wasn’t given time to push him before he attempted to turn tables on her again, “You can die too, so how about we spend this hypothetical last conversation brushing up on horses.”

Feeling this was the most she’d get out of him for now, at least without making him storm off, she relented. With a sigh and a nod she got up to move closer, pretending not to notice Sylvain slipping into a mask as he chatted her ear off about balancing a lance on horseback. 

*

Two weeks later, the night before they started moving towards the next battle, Ingrid found herself eating dinner with only Felix and Annette for company. When she saw familiar bright red hair enter, she ignored it, assuming it’d come closer. Only when the pegasus knight realized it wasn’t coming closer did she look up from her food fully to see Sylvain sitting next to Ashe a few tables over.

She hid her face back in her food, inhaling it now that she was trying to pretend she didn’t see the two holding hands and rubbing noses together. It was better off feigning ignorance until Sylvain admitted the relationship to her himself. Who knew if it’d even last… though with how Ashe was, it was hard to imagine just a fling.

It wasn’t until Felix told her to stop inhaling her food so gleefully that she realized she’d been smiling. Maybe she was happy for Sylvain, but she pushed it down so she could tell Felix to shove it instead.


End file.
